mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
James Failla
James "Jimmy Brown" Failla (1919 – 1999) (pronounced FYE-yal-lah) was a senior caporegime with the Gambino crime family who was a major power in the garbage hauling industry in New York City. Failla's crew was based in Brooklyn, with operations stretching into Staten Island, Manhattan, and New Jersey. Early days Failla was raised in the Bensonhurst section of Brooklyn, a neighborhood dominated by New York's La Cosa Nostra families. Failla eventually relocated to a modest home in Staten Island. In 1951, Failla was convicted of bookmaking and illegal gambling charges and paid a $25 fine. During the 1950s, Failla became close to Carlo Gambino, underboss to Albert Anastasia, boss of the Gambino family. Failla later serving as Gambino's chauffeur/bodyguard. After the October 25th 1957 murder of Anastasia, new boss Carlo Gambino appointed Failla as his point man in the waste hauling industry. In 1966, Failla was again fined for bookmaking and illegal gambling. In 1970, Failla was charged with contempt of court for refusing to testify before a grand jury, but the charge was later dropped. By 1971, Failla had become a caporegime in the Gambino family. Man of power and caution Failla was one of the most respected and feared racketeers in New York, and one of the all-time top earners. A resident of Ocean Breeze, Staten Island, Failla's nickname "Jimmy Brown" derived from his fondness for brown clothes. Despite his power and wealth, Failla lived modestly. Law enforcement agents characterized Failla as being extremely cautious and constantly wary of electronic surveillance. Failla had a reputation as being one of the most discrete mobsters. During 1983, when the FBI was bugging Castellano's house, Failla was present for hundreds of hours of meetings. During that six-month period, Failla barely spoke ten words on all the tapes combined. To avoid electronic surveillance, Failla did not have an landline telephone in his social club in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. He did hang a poster on the wall showing a cockroach wearing a headset with the caption "Our bugs have ears". Failla's cautious habits allowed him to avoid criminal prosecution for many years. Failla directed a large crew that was involved in loansharking, illegal gambling, and extortion. This crew included made members Joseph "Joey Cigars" Francolino, Joseph "the Cat" LaForte, Anthony Vitta, Thomas "Tommy Sparrow" Spinelli, Louis Astuto, Nunzio Squillante, Philip Mazzara, and Angelo Paccione. One of Failla's closest companions and confidants, an individual he met in grammar school as a young child, went by the name Bill "Willy the Fox" Martoccia. The "Fox" who controlled most if not all of the insurance industry related to New York garbage hauling and long haul trucking was often by Failla's side. The two spent much time together on both business and pleasure between the 5 boroughs of New York, especially at the Veterans and Friends Social Club on 86th Street and 14th Avenue in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn and Hollywood, Florida. The "Fox" was also notoriously known to be actively and heavily discrete, not to be associated with other made men. "Willy the Fox" and "Jimmy Brown", childhood friends, fostered a close life-long bond, just as their respective wives and children did with eachother, until the day Failla passed while serving a sentence in prison for conspiracy to commit murder; a charge the District Attorney's Office constructed with much help of the mobster turned government informant Sammy Gravano. Garbage rackets For 30 years, Failla controlled the Trade Waste Association of Greater New York, an association of trash haulers in the New York area. Failla skimmed off 50% of the association dues for the Gambino family. Failla allocated hauling routes and set pricing. Companies were prohibited from switching trash hauling companies or using non-union drivers. To prevent competitors from entering the New York City market, Failla used threats and intimidation. In 1993, the Houston-based Browning-Ferris Industries (BFI), a national trash hauling corporation, started doing business in New York. In February of that year, a company executive found a dog's severed head on his doorstep in Rockland County, New York. The following note had been placed in the dog's mouth: "Welcome to New York." Due to this mob control, New York businesses paid twice as much in trash fees as comparable businesses in Chicago, Los Angeles, and Boston. Coupled with Failla's control of Teamsters Union Local 813, the union local for trash haul drivers, Failla was able to extort hundreds of millions of dollars from New York businesses. John Gotti, after taking control of the Gambino family, was recorded on Federal surveillance saying: "Jimmy Brown, he took the garbage industry and turned it into a candy store." Castellano years In 1976, Gambino died and Failla became the acting boss of the Gambino family. However, Gambino's successor was Paul Castellano. Failla built a strong relationship with Castellano, meeting him weekly at Castellano's Todt Hill mansion on Staten Island. On December 16, 1985, Failla was waiting for Castellano at the Sparks Steak House in Manhattan to discuss family matters. When Castellano arrived outside the restaurant, gunmen allied with Gambino capo John Gotti assassinated him on the street. Soon after Castellano's death, Gotti became the new boss. Despite Failla's ties with Castellano, Gotti left Failla in charge of the lucrative trash hauling rackets. Gotti years Over time, Failla built a close partnership with the Genovese and Lucchese crime families. In early 1986 Faila and Daniel Marino were approached by the bosses of the Genovese and Lucchese crime families and asked if they wanted to become involved a plot assasinate John Gotti, they agreed and on April 13th 1986 underboss Frank DeCicco was killed in a car boming meant for Gotti. In 1986, as a result of the tapings at Castellano's house in 1983, Failla was indicted on racketeering charges. However, in June 1987, Failla was acquitted on federal racketeering charges. The reason cited for the acquittal was his lack of conversation on those tapings. In 1989, Failla participated in the murder of Gambino mobster Thomas Spinelli. A member of Failla's crew, Spinelli had recently testified before a grand jury and was due to appear again. Gambino consigliere Salvatore Gravano ordered Spinelli's murder to prevent him from providing further testimony. Spinelli was murdered inside a Brooklyn factory. In December 1990, when Gotti went to jail awaiting trial, he appointed Failla as acting boss of the family. After Gotti's incarcaration, Failla and Peter Gotti both jointly held the acting street boss position until Peter took over control compelely. Prison In 1991, Gravano became a government witness and implicated Failla in the 1989 Spinelli murder. In April 1993, Failla was charged with racketeering and murdering Spinelli. In 1994, in a plea bargain deal, Failla pleaded guilty to one count of conspiracy to commit murder. During the sentencing phase, Failla appeared in court on crutches and his lawyer pleaded for leniency based on his client's heart problems and hypertension. Failla was sentenced to seven years in prison. On August 5, 1999, James Failla died of natural causes in a federal prison in Texas. He is buried at the Moravian Cemetery in New Dorp, New York. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gambino Underbosses Category:Gambino Capos Category:Castellano Faction Category:Underbosses Category:Labor Racketeers Category:George remini Category:Cosa Nostra